El úlimo vampiro
by akaneko32
Summary: Pero, por una vez, acallé la voz de mi conciencia, entregué mi entrada y mi sonrisa más educada, dispuesta a disfrutar la noche. O eso creía...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Hoy, cuatro de Noviembre, se cumplen cinco años de mi partida de un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Nebraska.

Recuerdo a la perfección, cada detalle de cada tienda, de cada casa y cada calle. Me resultaba espeluznante la idea de olvidar todo aquello, ya que allí anidaban mi infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia. Atrás quedaron, los primeros días de escuela, el primer verano, el primer invierno, la primera vez que fui a comprar sola…y me perdí; mis primeros amores, mis mejores y peores notas, la primera fiesta a la que acudí, mi primera graduación que simbolizaba el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia.

Nunca podría olvidar a las gentes que habitaban aquel pueblo.

Mis vecinos, a los que tenía aprecio, menos al hijo de los Williams, el cual se dedicaba a tirar cosas a mi ventana, ya fuese de día o de noche, lloviese o granizase, el siempre estaba allí esperándome, bajo el alfeizar con piedras, huevos podridos, bolas de barros, e incluso sus calcetines sucios, los cuales se colaron una vez en mi cuarto dejando una peste insoportable.

Más tarde, a la tierna edad de doce años dejó de presentarse bajo mi ventana y decidió entrar formalmente por la puerta principal y ofrecerme unas azucenas, que había arrancado del jardín particular de su madre.

Le rechacé, eso si con mucha educación, incluso merendó en mi casa.

Más tarde arrojó un enano de jardín a mi ventana, destrozándola y dándome un buen susto a mí y a mis padres.

Sus padres le obligaron a pagar la ventana con el dinero que había ahorrado para una bici. Desde ese momento comenzó a odiarme y sus actos de vandalismo contra mi fueron a más. Tuve mi venganza, por supuesto, pero eso es otra historia que puede que rescate de mi mente más adelante.

Las gentes de aquel pueblo, junto a mis padres, me habían ayudado a crecer y a seguir adelante siempre con una sonrisa, como era un pueblo pequeño, había confianza suficiente entre todos, estábamos muy unidos y si alguien necesitaba ayuda siempre se le ofrecía sin ánimo de lucro, y si alguien nuevo llegaba al pueblo se le recibía con los brazos abiertos y su correspondiente bienvenida por parte de todos. Nadie detestaba a nadie, a excepción del hijo de los Williams, el cual se volvió insoportable con el paso de los años.

Pero mi camino se vio truncado, cuando mi padre, por motivos de trabajo, decidió partir de aquel pueblo, para dirigirse a Manhattan, nada más y nada menos que una de las ciudades más importantes y objeto de tantas películas, libros y afamados cómics.

Y seguramente una de las más superpobladas, a pesar de que fuese una isla.

Me horrorizaba ese cambio tan drástico, pero aunque me negué una y otra vez, acabé aquí.

Si os digo la verdad, me he acostumbrado.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles, el aspecto que ofrecía la gran ciudad, era frío, poco hogareño, caótico y rebosante de vida.

A pesar de que vivo en una zona residencial, con una casita terrera, extremadamente parecida a la que teníamos en el pueblo, no acabé de acostumbrarme.

No tuvimos buena acogida al principio, eso pensé en aquel momento. Nos saludaron pocos vecinos, del barrio y los pocos que venían, traían consigo la intención de inspeccionar mi nuevo hogar, buscarle los fallos y comentarlo entre las amas de casa de todo el vecindario, para que se difundiese.

Mi padre siempre mostraba una actitud positiva, siempre me decía eso de "allá donde fueres haz lo que vieres". Y funcionaba. En poco tiempo, mi madre comenzó a asistir a las reuniones que hacían las vecinas, a las cenas y almuerzos, ganándose el respeto con esa manera tan dulce a la vez que sabia que tiene a la hora de hablar en público, todavía no ha habido persona en el mundo que sea capaz de contradecir a mi madre cuando emplea ese tono.

Se hizo famosa en el vecindario por las recetas de cocina, todas las amas de casa, rogaban que les diese la receta, ella con sumo gusto se las ofrecía, pero ni de lejos se acercaban al resultado final que obtenía mi madre.

Así que decidió encargarse de los menús de las cenas y almuerzos que organizaban mensualmente. Pronto se convirtió en la mujer más elogiada y admirada del barrio, y por supuesto la fama tiene sus inconvenientes, así que también se ganó el puesto de la más criticada y odiada.

Por otro lado mi padre intimó rápido con los hombres del vecindario, más o menos reunían las mismas aficiones: jugar al golf, ver partidos de béisbol o rugby en la pantalla gigante del señor Anderson, beber cerveza mientras hacían una barbacoa o echar una partidita a los bolos.

Mi padre nunca había echo esa clase de cosas, jamás había mostrado interés por alguna de esas actividades, pero se había tomado muy enserio el dicho.

"Allá donde fueres haz lo que vieres"

En realidad mi padre era un hombre muy ocupado, así que rara vez tenía tiempo para dedicarse a alguna actividad, pero las pocas veces que le había visto sentado y relajado habían sido mientras leía libros que me parecían muy aburridos en aquella época y cuando escuchaba su gran colección de discos de jazz, o música clásica.

Una vez me confesó que su gran amor platónico había sido Nina Simone, y que quería ser jazzista y dedicarse por completo a la música.

Definitivamente le apasionaba el jazz, no logró ser jazzista, pero consiguió ser un gran pianista, aunque por la falta de práctica y tiempo se había oxidado un poco. Pero para mi seguía siendo increíble su manera de tocar el piano.

Nunca demostró sus cualidades frente a los demás, se comportó con uno más de ellos.

Cuando estábamos reunidos con los vecinos, nunca mostraba su gusto por la música, ni por los libros y la ópera y el teatro desaparecían por completo de su vocabulario.

Y su inteligencia, parecía que mermaba hasta ser simple y trivial como la de aquellos individuos.

Odiaba que no se comportase tal y como era, quería que mi padre fuese admirado y respetado por quién era, por lo que hacía y decía. No por lo hábil que era en los bolos o lo mucho que entendía de golf.

Más tarde, descubrí que a mi padre le gustaba fingir, montarse su propio teatrillo, dando lo mejor de sí como actor. Me dijo que no debía preocuparme, él nunca cambiaría su forma de ser, siempre se mantendría fiel a su autentico yo.

Y así lo hice, jamás volví a desconfiar de él.

Y respecto a mi, bueno, no me fue tan bien.

Las niñas de mi barrio ya hablaban de chicos maquillaje y ropa, cuando a mi todavía me gustaba correr, jugar al escondite, hacer guerras de bolas de nieve, jugar al futbol y ponerme perdida de barro, ver dibujos animados y dar largos paseos en bici.

Pero parecía que ellas no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi comportamiento, de echo lo catalogaron como "infantil y descuidado" y eso lo convertía impropio para una chica de mi edad.

Una vez, obligada casi a la fuerza por mi madre, me quedé a dormir en casa de Samantha Hawkins.

Nunca había sufrido mayor tortura.

Risas, maquillajes, llamadas de teléfono a los chicos que te gustaban, test estúpidos de revistas de preadolescente, manicuras y lo peor de todo, cuando creí que ver la tele sería mi salvación…¡ZAS!

Los puentes de Madison, Pretty Woman y Grease.

Cuando todas roncaban, bien entrada la noche, me escapé de allí y me refugié en mi casa.

Desde ese día soy la rarita del barrio. A partir de lo ocurrido, las chicas de mi generación y sobretodo Samantha, me repudian y si se cruzan en mi camino me evitan.

Hoy, cinco años después, he terminado de habituarme a Manhattan, al trato frío, a la inmensidad de aquella isla, que vista desde un mapa ni siquiera se aprecia.

Pero, todo aquello no me bastaba, necesitaba un cambio, algo que me sacase de esa locura, inmediatamente.


	2. Dartmouth Palace

Cap I

Era sábado, las diez de la noche exactamente y yo me encontraba en mi cuarto sentada frente al escritorio, con el bloc y la hoja en blanco.

Llevaba una hora golpeando rítmicamente el lápiz contra el papel, pensando que podía escribir algo, pasaba por una mala racha de inspiración, hacía siglos que no lograba nada que me satisficiese o que consiguiese hacerme sentir orgullosa.

Nada.

Continué tamborileando y mirando las musarañas.

Mi padre entró en escena y comentó con tono burlón:

-Llevas una hora con el mismo ritmo.

-Lo sé-respondí frustrada y sin dejar de mirar a un punto inexistente del techo.

-Baja a cenar-dijo retirándome el lápiz de la mano.

-¡Eh! encima que no consigo nada, vas y me quitas lo único bueno que he logrado hacer durante una hora.

Mi padre miró al lápiz extrañado y preguntó:

-¿Un lápiz?

-No, un buen ritmo-contesté torciendo la boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dejó escapar una risotada, la cual me contagió.

-Admito, que era un buen ritmo…pero no de Jazz

-Papá no empecemos otra vez…-en realidad lo estaba deseando. Me encantaba pelearme con mi padre sobre gustos musicales.

-Bueno, yo no digo nada pero…

-¡Papá!-le corté.

Hubo un silencio y luego murmuré con malicia:

-Jazz vs. Rock…Papá: uno, el Rock: dos.

-¡Las bandas de rock actual no son música! El rock murió cuando comenzaron a desaparecer los buenos músicos...además te dejé ganar….

-¡Ya claro!-desaparecí corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Maldita juventud-masculló-ha perdido el gusto por la buena música.

Después de cenar, decidí volver a mi cuarto y continuar el ritmo con el lápiz que me había arrebatado mi padre. Pero antes de que me pudiese poner en pie mi madre me comenzó a hablar:

-Cat, espera un momento cariño…

Obedecí, me senté y esperé a lo que tenían que decirme.

-Tu padre y yo coincidimos en que deberías, pasar más tiempo fuera, comenzar a descubrir la vida nocturna, salir con tus amigos y disfrutar un poco de tu juventud.

Miré a mi madre recelosa, y luego le dirigí una mirada rápida a mi padre, él cual estaba disimulando, haciendo como que disfrutaba de cada bocado del postre.

-Pero, no me apetece salir.

Era así de simple, no me gustaba salir de noche, no me sentía segura vagando por las calles, de local en local y de noche.

Claro que salía, pero de día.

La palabra fiesta había perdido todo significado, cuando una vez me ofrecieron asistir a una.

Obviamente, sabía que no podía esperarme algo como las fiestas que celebraba con cinco años, pero tampoco me paré a pensar que entendían ellos por juerga.

Fue un auténtico desastre, me marché a la media hora. Fueron los treinta minutos más largos de toda mi vida.

En resumen una mala experiencia.

Y como no mi reputación, que era bastante baja, cayó en picado, una vez más.

Aparte, nunca le había encontrado el atractivo a los locales abarrotados de gente y música comercial.

Recordé las broncas que se había llevado Samantha al llegar borracha a su casa, traer a desconocidos y asaltar el mini bar de su padre o simplemente no aparecer por casa en días.

Era todo un espectáculo con el que disfrutaba desde la seguridad de mi casa. Aunque claro, ella maquillaba la verdad y omitía algunos detalles para luego ofrecerlos en el instituto y ganar popularidad.

Hoy mismo, auguraba que tendría un show, diferente a todos los anteriores. Se había llevado el coche sin permiso y llevó a varias de sus amigas del vecindario a algún lugar y la verdad, la cosa prometía. Se habían llevado varias botellas de alcohol, de las caras. Probablemente robadas de la reserva de su padre.

Pero claro, no puedo decirle a mi madre que no quiero salir porque quiero esperar a ver el desenlace que tiene los acontecimientos con los que me había topado hará unas horas y cuya protagonista era mi vecina, la que me había otorgado tan buena fama en el barrio, eso quedaría un poco raro.

-Bueno-intervino mi padre- y que pasa con tus amigos del instituto, esos dos, ¿No salen o qué?

Nunca me había parado a pensar si Lynn y Drake hacían vida nocturna, lo más seguro es que sí.

-Pues, no lo sé…nunca he quedado con ellos de noche-dije algo confundida.

Mi madre me tendió el teléfono, y ese gesto me lo dijo todo.

-Ni hablar mamá, no pienso llamarles a esta hora…es muy tarde.

-Cariño…no es tarde-dijo mi madre.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué tarde! Las diez y media…-ironizó mi padre.

-De ninguna manera pienso…-en ese instante sonó el timbre.

Nos quedamos muy quietos, mirando la puerta principal, esperando a que se abriese sola por arte de magia.

Pasados unos minutos mi padre se levantó y murmuró:

-¿Quién será a estas horas?

-¡Has visto lo que ha dicho!-le comenté indignada a mi madre.

Me respondió con una risita y volvió a centrarse en la puerta principal.

Mi padre regresó con una sonrisa triunfal y a su espalda dos figuras que reconocí perfectamente.

Eran Lynn y Drake.

Recé todo lo que supe para que no me ofreciesen salir de juerga. Pero la cosa no pintaba bien, al menos para mí.

-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…-dijo Drake luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mahoma irá a la montaña-finalizó mi padre.

Miré a Drake con odio, pero este obvió mi mirada.

-Buenas noches, perdonen que les molestemos tan tarde, pero veníamos a buscar a Cat-dijo Lynn con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No te preocupes cariño-dijo mi madre-¿Habéis cenado?

-Sí, gracias de todas formas-respondió Drake. Tan educado ante el público como siempre.

-O sea, que teníais planeado salir…-murmuró mi padre.

Drake le miró y a continuación me mostró una sonrisa, casi una mueca, rápida y maliciosa:

-Le mandamos un sms, pero no nos respondió, intentamos contactar con ella pero tenía el móvil apagado-comentó con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción-así que íbamos a irnos sin ella pero no nos parecía justo y…

-Vinisteis a buscarla-concluyó mi padre.

Drake asintió, la sala se quedó en silencio.

Durante los largos minutos de silencio, me dediqué a observarles.

Iban muy arreglados para cualquier discoteca o bar de la ciudad.

Tenían razón, me mandaron un sms, el cual borré, al leer que pretendían llevarme de fiesta toda la noche y encima fuera de la ciudad.

Estaba furiosa por el hecho de que fueran hasta mi casa solo para sacarme a rastras de ella y su seguridad.

No iba a dejar que se saliesen con la suya.

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre mis amigos y yo, me habían traicionado por así decirlo, y ahora como venganza iba a dejarles plantados y echarlos de mi casa.

Pero mi madre rompió el silencio y mis planes:

-¿A qué esperas para prepárate?-dijo haciéndome gestos para que subiese escaleras arriba y me vistiese.

-Por como vais vestidos la cosa promete…-murmuró mi padre mientras les miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo muecas de aprobación.

Tras varios segundos de debate conmigo misma y de analizar la situación, para encontrar una oportunidad de no irme con ellos, comprendí que ofrecer resistencia era inútil.

Estaba sola en la batalla, así que decidí rendirme y marcharme de juerga con el enemigo.

Drake y Lynn me acompañaron hasta mi cuarto, pero antes de eso pude oír como mi padre decía:

-Cat contra el mundo...El mundo: uno, Cat: cero.

Gruñí y cerré la puerta. Una vez dentro mascullé:

-Cabrones

Se mostraron indiferentes, casi divertidos y Lynn comenzó a dar saltitos y dijo:

-¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido.

-Ya, para ti, pero sabes que no me gusta salir de fiesta por la noche-murmuré mientras me cruzaba de brazos y enfurruñaba como una niña pequeña.

-Tienes a un gran escolta-dijo pasándome un brazo por el hombro- El magnífico, Drake.

Lynn le miró con desconfianza y me susurró al oído:

-La última vez que escoltó a alguien no salió muy bien que digamos…mejor confía en mi ¿vale?

-Vale.

-¿Qué habláis de mi a mis espaldas?-preguntó mientras nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada-contestamos al unísono y entre risas.

Lynn y Drake eran los únicos amigos de verdad que tenía.

Los conocí dos años después de instalarme.

La primera fue Lynn, recuerdo vagamente que comenzamos a sentarnos juntas en biología y desde entonces fuimos intimando más hasta hacernos inseparables.

Drake vino después, y sinceramente fue el que más me costó.

Por aquella época, era realmente insoportable, siempre presumiendo de sus conocimientos, de sus ligues de una noche y de lo bueno que era a la hora de conquistar chicas.

Nunca le presté mucha atención, a pesar de que era íntimo amigo de Lynn y que estaba en mi clase, pero un día, varios bulos comenzaron a circular por el instituto.

Por lo visto, le había llamado la atención.

Intentó cortejarme como a muchas otras, y no voy a negarlo, es realmente guapo.

Pelo castaño, ojos color miel, alto, complexión media, bastante trabajada, por lo que poseía un cuerpo que hacía que las chicas se detuviesen a mirarlo y suspirar, y los chicos le envidiasen.

Pero eso era simple fachada, la cual tengo en cuenta, pero su actitud no me animaba a darle una oportunidad.

Y le rechacé.

Su venganza fue más sutil que la del hijo de los Williams, pero esta vez las ventanas no estaban incluidas en el plan. Se limitó a contar una historia a trozos la cual los demás habían ido rellenando a su gusto.

Las versiones fueron:

-Que estaba saliendo con Lynn.

-Ya tenía un novio, pero, le puse los cuernos con Drake.

-Que solo había aceptado un polvo rápido, porque supuestamente le había dicho que me gustaba variar continuamente de chico, y que no me iba nada serio.

Y así una larga lista de rumores absurdos.

Pero mi reputación la cual yo ya había dado por hecho que desapareció hace mucho tiempo, se hizo añicos. Lo poco que quedaba, reducido a nada.

Lynn me planteó la oportunidad de ir a hablar con el y solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica.

Pero resultó siendo todo lo contrario.

Ese día me acerqué con decisión a la mesa en la cual se sentaban él y sus amigos.

Lynn me cubría las espaldas por si acaso algo saliese mal.

-¡Que hay Lynn!-Saludó Drake.

-Bien, la verdad es que quería que hablases con ella-dijo mientras se retiraba un poco para darme espacio.

Hubo un silencio, todos estaban expectantes, incluso las mesas de alrededor habían cesado o disminuido el tono de sus conversaciones, para ver en que desembocaba esto.

-¿Por qué te has inventado esos rumores?-soy así de directa.

Todos se giraron hacia Drake esperando la respuesta:

-¿Qué rumores?-dijo obviando lo evidente.

-No seas así Drake, sabes perfectamente que rumores son los que han estado circulando últimamente-dijo Lynn sin perder la calma, aunque su tono de voz era mordaz y conciso.

Noté como Drake encogió ante la mirada y la voz de Lynn. Se revolvió nervioso y contestó:

-Yo no he divulgado nada, conté una historia nada más…

-Una historia que no es cierta-dije esperando mi disculpa.

La gente se amontonaba y el bullicio de la cafetería casi había cesado.

Drake estaba acorralado, no sabía que decir y por supuesto su orgullo le impedía contar la verdad o si no su reputación y estatus desaparecería en un instante.

-Oye no es culpa mía que seas una zorra-dijo como último recurso.

Me quedé estupefacta, hubo un grito ahogado en general, luego comenzaron los murmullos.

¿Tanto le costaba admitir la verdad?

Drake se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero en cuanto bajó la guardia, mi puño voló hacia su cara y lo aturdió.

Noté como me crujió la mano, quise gritar y aun así aguanté el dolor, estaba satisfecha, ya no necesitaba disculpas.

Di media vuelta y fui derecha a la enfermería.

Me había roto el meñique y el anular, nada grave, pero serían unos meses sin escribir ni dibujar, con la mano inútil e inmóvil.

Poco después me enteré de que Drake, ya no formaba parte de los populares, había sido degradado a "ser patético", o sea un estudiante normal y corriente.

Y tras muchas súplicas de Lynn por que le aceptase, miles de disculpas por parte de Drake y una paciencia infinita, se convirtió en mi segundo mejor amigo.

Volví al presente y dije:

-No pienso salir.

-No seas sosa Cat-gruñó Drake-hay cosas interesantes ahí afuera.

-Para ti, no para mí.

-Anda Cat-dijo Lynn con tono suplicante.

Me lo pensé un buen rato. La verdad es que quería salir, pero cuando me veía en esos locales abarrotados y bailando una música repetitiva, me daban náuseas.

-Habrá chicos guapos…-me susurró Lynn.

-¿Cómo de guapos?-pregunté.

-Como yo-contestó Drake.

Obviamos su respuesta y Lynn me dijo:

-Muy guapos-dijo enfatizando la palabra muy.

Lynn si que sabía convencerme.

-Vístete para la ocasión-ordenó Drake.

-¿Por qué?

Observé de nuevo a mis amigos.

Drake vestía con traje y corbata negros, muy elegantes, camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones y unos zapatos de cuero negro y blanco, como los que se usaba en los cincuenta, perfectamente abrillantados.

Sin embargo Lynn llevaba un vestido a la altura de las rodillas, rosa pálido, con detalles blancos y tacones simples del mismo color.

Iba muy sencilla pero a la vez estaba muy guapa.

-Si lo llego a saber os habría cerrado la puerta en las narices-gruñí

Al final me decanté, por un vestido azul marino, el cual se abrochaba con un lazo en la parte de atrás del cuello. Me recordaba mucho al de Marilyn Monroe, lo único que variaba era el color, el cual se degradaba hasta convertirse en negro en el final del vestido.

Me puse unos tacones no muy altos, de color negro.

Lynn se encargó de la parte del maquillaje y el peinado, le pedí algo simple, pero siempre lograba convertir lo sencillo en algo especial.

Por último me puse una gargantilla que me había regalado mi madre por cumplir los dieciocho.

Era una cinta de raso negra, y en el centro de una ornamenta de plata labrada, se encontraba un zafiro, que brillaba con ese azul tan característico, en la noche.

Había pertenecido a mi bisabuela, y era algo muy especial y significativo para mí.

Una vez lista, me despedí de mis padres, los cuales no me impusieron ningún tipo de norma u horario, estaban completamente decididos a dejarme hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que me divirtiese.

Acepte de mala gana.

Eso sí, que se atengan a las consecuencias de lo que pueda ocurrir. Aunque, viniendo de mi, nada de lo que hiciese esa noche les haría arrepentirse.

Es lo malo de ser una persona sumisa y tranquila. Todos estarán seguros de que no harás nada que ponga el grito en el cielo.

Y eso me molestaba.

Nos metimos en el coche de Drake y abandonamos la seguridad del barrio.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Lynn decidió preguntar:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Dartmouth Palace-respondió Drake, como al que le acaban de preguntar la hora.

-¿Y dónde queda exactamente?-dije algo ansiosa.

-No queda mucho, tranquila-dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Cierto, no tardamos de llegar a un edificio gigantesco. Parecía un hotel de lujo, de echo estaba totalmente segura de que íbamos a la discoteca de un hotel de lujo.

En la noche, a penas se distinguía el color de las ventanas, ya que estos reflejaban el oscuro cielo en los enormes cristales que componían el edificio.

Bajo mis pies tenía una alfombra roja, y a mi alrededor unos cordones gruesos de terciopelo enhebrados en unos pequeños postes metálicos, los cuales dibujaban el camino que teníamos que recorrer hasta el local.

Un hombre vestido de traje y corbata, sostenía una lista de reservas y en la cual iba tachando la gente que pagaba para poder entrar, y a su lado una caja metálica, que permanecía cerrada por un candado, donde depositaba el dinero.

Pronto nos encontramos haciendo cola junto a otros cientos de jóvenes que estaban impacientes por entrar.

Me acerqué a la oreja de Drake y murmuré:

-¿Nos dejarán entrar?

-Claro que sí, y además sin pagar-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado esta vez?-preguntó Lynn casi sin ganas, porque se veía venir la respuesta.

-Un ligue-se encogió de hombros.

Después de quince minutos llegó nuestro turno. Drake dio nuestros nombres, el vigilante revisó su lista para verificar que estaba todo correcto.

Una vez tachados nuestros nombres, nos colocaron una pulsera de plástico, la cual informaba a los vigilantes que estábamos autorizados a entrar y salir sólo por esta noche del local más lujoso y popular del momento.

Entramos al recibidor y tomamos el ascensor. Una vez dentro, Drake nos tendió unas invitaciones VIP, para entregárselas al portero del local.

Llegamos al último piso del hotel, cuando las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron, apareció ante nosotros un enorme pasillo.

Este tenía las paredes de color crema, la luz era tenue y suave, había pequeños detalles en dorado repartidos por la estancia. El suelo estaba adornado con una suave moqueta de color rojo Burdeos y al final de esta se encontraban otros dos hombres de aspecto serio, completamente inmóviles a la espera de nuevos clientes.

-Drake, cada día temo más la clase de contactos que tienes-murmuré.

-Tranquila, tú relájate y disfruta de esta noche. Será maravillosa-dijo entregando su entrada para el Dartmouth Palace.

Maravillosa o no, comencé a pensar que todo esto no era buena idea, algo en mí exigía volver a casa.

Pero, por una vez, acallé la voz de mi conciencia, entregué mi entrada y mi sonrisa más educada, dispuesta a disfrutar la noche.


End file.
